An expert system for supporting injection molding technique which systemizes the accumulated experiences and knowhows that experienced technicians acquired in actual molding sites has recently been developed in the plastic molding field.
The aims of the injection molding support expert system are:
To improve efficiency in setting molding conditions PA1 To provide database for experiences and knowhows PA1 To educate and train unexperienced technicians PA1 (1) The molding error be suppressed within its allowable range. PA1 (2) No defects occur in molded products by disturbances during mass production operations. PA1 (1) Selecting factors expectedly influencing the quality of products and the levels of scale and factors in experiments. PA1 (2) Conducting trial molding based on an experimental plan to obtain samples. PA1 (3) Measuring notable characteristics of a number of the samples. PA1 (4) Analyzing the measured data and evaluating the controllability and variance in terms of SN ratio. Examining the influences of the condition setting factors on the SN ratio and obtaining optimal conditions by assigning high SN ratios to influential factors.
The injection molding support expert system determines the molding conditions by the following two steps.